Lovestruck Luffy
by sasnaru4ever
Summary: Luffy starts getting feelings for Sanji But Sanji's been giving him the cold shoulder lately so Luffy starts having private chats with Robin about his feelings for Sanji and about how cold Sanji been acting
1. Chapter 1 strange feelings

Luffy's POV

I was in the kitchen for about an hour or 2 I was watching Sanji clean the dishes.

I look over Sanji's shoulder and shout his name lound enough for him to hear me and grab his attion towards me and not the dishes. "Sanji !" and then the next thing i know Sanji spun around and kicked him in the the looks of Sanji's reaction he was mad. "Luffy you dumb ass why are in the kitchen bothering me can't you see i'm busy cleaning the disches and after the dishes i have to make lunch for everybody." I tilted my head to the right and gave Sanji a confused look."Bothering you i'm not bothering you Sanji i'm learning from you." Sanji stopped cleaning the dishes and turned to face me."Learn from me Luffy are you stupid i'm not teaching you a damn thing all i'm doing is cleaning the dishes." I didn't respond to Sanjiat all i just gave him a blink stare. Sanji got mad and grab my arm with force and tossed me at the kitchen. When i was out of the kitchen I heard a lound door slam shut. And then I felt this strange feeling in my heart when Sanji threw me out the kitchen. for some reason i felt like I was going to cry at that momment. I then curled myself up in to a ball and cried. I then heard a familiar voice behide me." I thought i wouldn't see the day that our captian would be sitting her crying." I look up behide and saw Robin standing the a bright smile on her face."Oh hey Robin i didn't see you there."Robin looked at with a little concern."Luffy whats wrong why are you sitting in front of the kitchen door crying?" I lowered my head and gave a sigh."well it's a long story." Robin pulled her hands out in front of me and offered to help me up."come on Captian come with me to my room and and tell me about k."I grabbed Robins hands as she help me up and headed to her room. When we got to Robins room she looked her door and sat down in a chair ."Go ahead i'm listening " I took a deep breath and told Robin what happen .she was suprised when i finshed my story .Robin gave me a smile "I understand now Luffy your in love with Sanji aren't you?" I can't answer her question so I just gave her a nod."Luffy why didn't you tell him how you felt?" I lowered my hat to cover my face ."I was going to but i got scared and ended up staring at him then he got mad he kicked me out the kitchen."Robin started to laugh "I see."


	2. Luff's mood & Sanji's feelings

**sanji's pov**

**i was in the kitchen making luch got everybody. I stop making lunch and notice something odd usually when i'm in the kitchen making lunch I always get disturbed by Luffy's messing up my kitchen or eating the recipes i need for cooking. But this time was different there was no sign of luffy in the kitchen. At this very momment i felt confused I didn't know if I should be happy about that or upset right now I was getting mixed emotions at the momment. All of the sudden i heard a knock on the kitchen door. I went over to the door but I hesitated to open the door. I was thinking who that could be knock on the kitchen door my first guess was Usopp and then I though that long nose freak would never bug me in the kitchen. My second guess was Zoro then I though about it and realized that the grass haired swordsman does nothin but sleep all day. My third guess was Franky then I realized he does nothing but dance around the ship or just stand there and pose like a statue. I already knew that Chooper,Robin,Nami,and Brook where innocent. I suddenly realize I had one more victim and that was Luffy he's the only one I know that would bug me in the kitchen when I was busy. I swung the door open and found a note the ground. I picked up the note a read it out lound to myself. "Dear,Sanji I won't being eating luch today I'll pass and when it's dinner time i won't be eating dinner either sincerely, Luffy" I balled up the note and threw on the floor and then I took my leg and kicked the door down. I was so mad I found myself storming towrads Luffy's room with fire in my eyes. When i made it to Luffy's room i knocked on the door and demaned him to open the door up. "NO go away" Luffy told me to go away i couldn't believe my ears. "Luffy open up this damn door right now !" I can't believe how childish my captin been acting lately I mean an hour ago he was bugging me in the kitchen saying he was learning from me and i never even teached him anything. And now here he is locked in his room calming he won't eat a thing. Just when i was about to knock on the door again I started to smell a familer scent come from Luffy's room I couldn't stand that smell without thinking I kicked Luffy's door down. The next thing I know i see steam of smoke coming out of Luff's room.I peered my eyes at Luffy who happens to be laying in a hammock , wearing his hat low enough to cover his eyes and to top all that he was smoking one of my cigarettes. I went dashing in Luffy's room and snatched my cigarettes out his mouth. " Luffy what the hell are you thinking smoking one of my cigarettes these are bad for you you stupidass " Here I am yelling at Luffy for smoking and he just lays there ignoring every word I said to him it's like Luffy dosen't wanna hear what I have to say it's as if Luffy has a this gruge over me." I don't care just leave my room already Sanji you make me sick." I can't believe my ears right now did Luffy just tell me I make him sick the only one that should feel sick around here is me Luffy's been bugging me even since I joined this crew and here we are now in Luff's room and I'm the one that makes him sick. I was so angry at want Luffy said to me i completely snapped and tryed to kick Luffy off his stupid hammock but instend Luffy stretched out his arm threw me out his room. Well service me right i kinda Deserve that I mean I threw Luffy out the kitchen and slammed the door in his face.I guess this is his payback. Forsome strange reason when I remember that Luffy said i make him I felt a grate big pain in my heart I was starting to wounder why does those words from Luffy hurted so much. then for some odd reason i found my self crying and this was no normal cry this was a cry from the pain in my heart. I stood up and wiped my tears away I made my way to back to the kitchen. On my way to the kitchen I realized something very important and that something is my feelings I realized that I'm starting to get feelings for Luffy and all this time I was being mean to him and yelled at and treated him wrong no wounder Luffy said I make him sick.**


End file.
